


Why Did You Do It?

by ShaeLynn



Series: Hobbit Secrets [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arse Thorin, Gen, character torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeLynn/pseuds/ShaeLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a bit that is being incorporated into a longer fic.  It’s also what happens in my writing when I get super stressed out, major Character Torture!  </p><p>Thorin’s gold-lust has irreversible consequences, and looses any good feelings from Kili after he's broken free of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don’t. Anything recognizable including all characters, places, and images are under trademark through Tolkien and the companies that make the movies.
> 
> If someone wants to archive, please ask first. You won’t be turned down, but I would like to know where it’s going. Thank you.
> 
> Polite constructive criticism is welcome; FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Title: Why Did You Do It?

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don’t. Anything recognizable including all characters, places, and images are under trademark through Tolkien and the companies that make the movies.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle 

Summary: So this is a bit that is being incorporated into a longer fic. It’s also what happens in my writing when I get super stressed out. Thorin’s gold-lust has irreversible consequences, and looses any good feelings from Kili after he's broken free of it.

Warning: Arse!Thorin, character torture of Kili and Bofur

If someone wants to archive, please ask first. You won’t be turned down, but I would like to know where it’s going. Thank you.

Polite constructive criticism is welcome; FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

 

“Why did you do it?” Fili asked his brother quietly, trying to distract him from Oin’s dealing with the raw wound on his upper back. “Not that any one of us disagrees with what you did, but why? We all know Bofur’s reason and I can’t blame him, I would have done the same in his shoes, but I can’t figure out you.”

Kili looked up at the other, the one that had been at his side for so long, but had never really seen what was right in front to him for most of their lives; he hadn’t need to. “Because what he was doing wasn’t right.”

Fili was startled by that answer and it was Balin that spoke up next, “We all agree with you on that, but none of us moved to physically force Thorin to stop as you and Bofur did. As Fili said, we all know his reason.”

The younger dwarf clenched his hands in the covers beneath him, eyes focusing on the other dwarf whom lay on the bedroll next to him unconscious, his brother and cousin at his side. He’d never be able to get the sound of Bofur’s screams out of his mind while he was blindfolded, the smell of searing flesh and blood and bone as he laid on the stone floor bound and half-naked. 

He knew that beneath the white cloth tented over the other’s back, that even his bones had been blackened by the iron as it had been held to his form for nearly twice as long as it had been to Kili’s. Both Bombur and Bifur sat at their kin’s side, but their eyes, understanding eyes, were still on him. They already knew why he’d done it as the three hid nothing from each other and he had long confided in Bofur as he had in Bilbo since they were rarely apart from each others’ side after their feelings became known.

“You’ve never seen, none of you have. You are Thorin’s heir, Fili. You have been everything he wished for in that respect. I’m just the spare, a potential obstacle later in the line, and I’ve never been good enough. Everything I do is lacking in his eyes, just another mark against me, against his secondary heir, against dwarrows everywhere.”

“You mustn’t think that, Kili. Thorin just wants you to be safe and happy!”

“Fili, I heard him say exactly that and more many years ago, to our mother. It wasn’t a case of hearing half a conversation either. We were in our fifties and I was sneaking out as I always did then to practice shooting since he refused to allow me to train with a bow. Thorin came in and I had to hide while he spoke with Mother. I didn’t come out until he’d left and Mother was alone again. I heard everything he said, Fili. Mother knew I had as soon as she saw me that night. That was when I felt for a few days alone. She knew were I went and why I left. 

“Bilbo… he became someone I could talk to on this quest. He’s never judged me for being who I am, or how I’m not like other dwarrows. He would join me on watch every night that you didn’t and we’d talk. He’s become more of an uncle to me than the King ever was and I refused to stand by and let him be hurt for trying to stop a war, regardless if his method was foolish or not. The King had no right to ever harm one of the company, especially not Bilbo. I also wasn’t going to allow Bofur to be the only one trying to do something besides verbally, which hadn’t worked on him for anything since we got inside this mountain near that damn gold.”

“Is he actually worth it to you, lad?” Balin asked quietly.

Kili thought about that. The King had gotten him alone to ‘talk’ and then Kili had been unconscious. He had awoken to being shirtless, bound, and blindfolded in a cold room, lying on the bare stone floor. He’d called out for help, not understanding what was happening, had called for Thorin. He’d been answered, but the derision and hatred in the tone had only confused him further. Then, he’d been called a traitor, and informed of his punishment. He hadn’t even known Bofur was there until Thorin mentioned another going first. 

Then the screams and the smell of burning flesh had saturated the air around him, causing panic to settle into his chest. Bofur had fallen unconscious and the only thing Kili could hear then over his own harsh breaths was the sizzling of the iron still pressed to the other dwarf’s flesh. Then, it was his turn. He would never know where Thorin had found the two branding irons, but it was less than a minute before he felt a knee digging into his lower back and a hard hand holding the back of his neck still with a force he had never felt before. 

The pain had begun suddenly and so had his screams. He would never have been able to hold them back, no matter how much he might have tried on any other day, any day where he had advanced notice, understanding, of what was going to happen. Then the iron was pulled away, much faster than it had been for Bofur and he’d curled into himself, writhing from the burning running over his spine and through every tensed muscle in his body as though he had been fully thrown into a fire instead of just marked like an animal.

He thought of all the times Bilbo had let him quietly vent, let him weep on his shoulder when everything became too much. There had been no time when the Hobbit had even hesitated at giving him the comfort that he so desperately needed in the face of the King’s disapproval at every mistake on the quest. Then Bofur had been there as well and he finally felt like he had a family again, not an Uncle that saw him as only a means to an end; not a Mother that, though she loved him, had always looked to Fili whom was so much like their father; and not a brother that loved him for all he brought to his life, but was so very blind to anything he didn’t want to see in regards to the line of Durin.

No dwarrow there had ever seen such conviction in Kili’s eyes when he answered, “He is worth the full punishment, branding, the pits, everything. He always has been.”

Fili looked at the seared flesh between Kili’s shoulder blades that was swollen black from the iron, the area around it red and blistering from the heat. Only traitors to the crown would bear such a mark, but the young Durin’s screams while Thorin held him down and held the iron to this skin had been the only thing to break him from the gold-lust, so the rest of the punishment for treason would never be carried through for either Kili or Bofur whom sported the same mark of dishonor for attacking Thorin when he held Bilbo over the gates of Erebor. If his brother had ever carried any love for their uncle after what had heard in his youth, it was gone now, forever.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
